


The Faulty Elevator

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, drarry squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: The elevator just had to stop working whenever Draco stepped onto the elevator with Harry.





	The Faulty Elevator

The elevator door slowly slid open with a creak. Harry stepped inside and place the last button for the main floor. He breathed a sigh of relief that no one else would be in the elevator with him. Even though it would only be for a few seconds, Harry was just too tired to interact with anyone else. 

Just when Harry thought he was safe, Draco held open the door and walked inside before pressing the same button as Harry. 

“Evening Potter,” said Draco before taking a sip of his almost empty cup of coffee. He was wearing his healer outfit but unlike normally, his hair wasn’t as neatly done.

“Evening Malfoy,” Harry replied before slouching on the wall when the elevator started to move, “Why on Earth do you already have coffee, it’s 5 pm?”

“None of your business Potter.” Draco looked away. “I was just working all last night and had to come here to find out why someone’s leg wasn’t moving.” He looked over to see Harry’s eyes trying to force themselves to close. “What happened to you?”

“We thought we had a lead on a wizard killing a bunch of people, but apparently they were just hiding so they could surprise their friend with a surprise party,” Harry said, slightly angry.

As the elevator suddenly sped forward, Harry and Draco both grabbed onto the railing from the ceiling, holding on until it came to sudden stop. The abrupt stop made them lean forward, almost falling, until they bounced back to a regular standing position. 

They didn’t say anything for a few moments while trying to figure out what was happening. Harry was the first to break the silence. “Aren’t we suppose to be moving?”

“Well, that is the point of an elevator.” 

Harry looked over at the different buttons before finding a button to push for in an emergency. When he tapped it, a screen showed up on the wall, and soon a very lively person sat down. He spoke in a voice that was way too happy to be real. 

“Hello, my name’s Jeff.” He pointed to a badge on his shirt that said Jeff. “What seems to be the problem today?”

“Yea, the elevator stopped moving,” Harry said uncertainly. 

“Oh no! That’s horrible,” Jeff replied in a peppy voice, “I’ll get you out in a jiffy!” They heard a little click, and then the screen disappeared along with Jeff. 

Draco finished off the rest of his coffee. “So have you heard of the new dessert place opening in a week?”

“Yea, the Fountain of Fair Chocolate, right?”

“Uh huh, and it's supposed to have a bunch of dishes for all of the famous fairy tales.” 

“And they’ll have really good chocolate cak…” The elevator sped forward again before Harry could finish saying cake, making them both lung for the railings. After a few seconds, they slowed down and arrived at the main floor. 

They waited a few seconds nervously before the door slide open just like it was supposed to, and let them out. 

Draco walked over to the nearest trash can and threw away his empty cup. “Well then, goodbye, Potter.”

“See you later then, Malfoy,” Harry said as he watched Draco walk off towards the exit. 

~~~~~~~~

Harry got a great night sleep (as far as great night sleeps go.) He had a more quiet day at work, and he and Ron even easily caught a small dark wizard. Everything was going swimmingly until it was time to go home. He stepped into the elevator where he was surprised to see Draco keeping the doors from closing. 

“Hello, Potter,” Draco said with a smirk. 

“Hey, Malfoy.” Harry noticed how Draco’s hair was slicked back in his normal hairstyle. “You feeling better today?”

“Yea, rest really does wonders.”

The elevator took off like it should. They chatted about the Quidditch game from the previous night while they both waited nervously to see if it will get stuck again. After a minute, the elevator arrived at the destination. They waited for the doors to open, but they never did. 

“Great, looks like we're stuck in here again,” Draco commented. 

“Looks like we are.” They waited a few moments for the slim chance that the doors would open. It was about a minute before Harry pressed the emergency button. 

Jeff appeared on the screen again. “What seems to be the problem today?”

“It’s stuck again,” Draco told him, fairly annoyed. 

“It looks like it is.” Jeff started to write something down. “I’ll get you out of there immediately.”

“Thank Merlin.”

“What?” Harry asked jokingly, “Do you not want to be trapped in here with me.”

Draco sat up straighter, “It’s not that Potter, I just wanted to get home.”

“Sure, sure.” The scar-headed boy replied mockingly. 

“Why? Do you want to be trapped in here with me?”

Harry looked around, “It’s not as torturous as I thought it would be.”

“Interesting.” Draco thought for a second. “Let's make a deal, if we get stuck in an elevator one more time, then you have to go on a date with me.”

Harry was a little surprised but something in him made him nod his head in agreement.

Just as Jeff had promised, the elevator took off about a few seconds. Soon, the door opened, they stepped out and went their separate ways. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A week had passed and they didn’t get stuck once, even though it was obvious they both started to plan their day around getting on the elevator at the same time. They would arrive seconds before the other person daily, once even arriving at the exact same time. 

It was Friday, and they were starting to lose hope that the elevator would get stuck again. 

“Greetings, Potter.”

“Evening, Malfoy.” Harry pressed a button and the elevator started to head to the main floor without making any unusual sound. 

They both held their breath, hoping the elevator would make some sign of breaking down. 

The elevator glided to the main floor and the doors opened. Draco was about to step out sadly and say bye when Harry interrupted him and said, “Wait, I think I left something in my office.”

“You know what, Potter, I think I may have dropped some papers somewhere. I better go get it.”

“Oh no, what floor was I on again.” Harry looked at the buttons, “Maybe it was the 4th floor.” He pressed the button and the elevator took off again. They arrived with no sounds of the elevator making any weird sounds. 

Harry took a fast step out and looked around. “Wait no, it was the 5th floor.”

“Maybe it was the 6th floor,” Draco interrupted.

“We should try both, just in case.” 

They continued to hop to different levels ‘trying’ to remember where Harry’s office was. They already went through all the levels possible (there were at least 50 different levels) so soon they decided to try all of them again. It took at least an hour until it happened. The elevator stopped. 

A grin spread across Harry’s face. He looked in his pocket. “Oh, look. Silly me, it was in my pocket all along.” He held out a blank piece of paper with no value.

Draco checked his pocket too and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. “So that was where my paper was hiding.” The blonde haired boy took a deep breath. “I guess now I have to take you out on a date.”

Harry could have thought he saw Draco blush when he said that. “I guess so, horrible isn’t it.”

“Just horrible,” Draco smirked, “I was thinking we could go to the Fountain of Fair Chocolates.”

“That would be perfect.” Harry pressed the emergency button, ready to get out of the elevator and get some cake.

Jeff appeared on the all again, with his overly happy self. “What seems to be the problem today?”

Harry walked over and grabbed Draco’s hand. “Yea, we’re stuck again.”

“Oh dear, I hope that hasn’t caused too much of a problem.”

They looked at each other. Draco finally replied to the man, “No, none at all.”

“I’ll get that elevator back on track in a second,” Jeff replied. 

Jeff was clearly getting faster at fixing the elevator, so it started to move again in a few seconds. They finally reached the main floor and the doors slide open.

Draco tried to fix Harry’s messy hair by combing it back with his hand, only for his hair to be even more disorganized when he finished. “Are you ready to go eat some cake,” Draco asked curiously.

Harry reached up and messed with Draco’s hair. Draco waited a second before making it neat again with his hand. “Yea, I’ve been waiting ever since last week.”

As a few more people crowded onto the elevator, Harry and Draco walked off together towards the restaurant, ready to eat some cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!! <3


End file.
